


interview.

by leonkennedy



Series: self-indulgent fics. [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idk it's weird, but you get better! don't get mad at me!, nero and nico are kind of celebs? to a point, takes place post dmc5, y/n is a bit of a bitch ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonkennedy/pseuds/leonkennedy
Summary: you had no desire to interview the demon hunter who helped save the world from a huge tree.





	interview.

The moment you were assigned to interview the young Demon Hunter, you couldn’t help but laugh. You had heard all about the situation on the news – demons spewing from a tree, the military becoming unable to kill them, the population downfalling. It was a nightmare and something you only thought existed in Hollywood movies. Obviously, you were wrong. 

You had argued with your boss for hours, explaining to him you had zero interest in interviewing the young boy. That was the truth, too. Why not assign someone like Shaun, the new reporter who sat across from you who had Star Wars posters hung in his cubicle? He would be more than thrilled to get into the sci-fi realm of the real world. You, on the other hand, were more focused on the lifestyle aspect of the newspaper. You wrote daily columns for housewives who had nothing better to do than drink red wine, host book club meetings, take Xanax tabs, and pick up their kids from soccer practice. You were fine with that, too. 

When your boss threatened to have you fired if you didn’t do this interview, you knew the assignment was final. You had no choice, so you packed up your laptop, your signature notepad, and you went to your car. The entire car ride, you grumbled to yourself about how much of an asshole your boss was and when you finally arrived at the Demon Hunter’s house, you stayed in your car for a few minutes. You stared at the front door, leaning back in your seat while pondering over why you had been assigned to this. There were plenty of other reporters who were  _more_  than qualified for this; why did your boss  _have_  to pick you? Letting out a sigh, you finally exited your vehicle as you grabbed your bag, before ambling to the front door. 

You rang the doorbell. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, truth be told. The kid knew you were coming – it had been a planned interview, and according to your boss, the kid had been reluctant to do the interview. In fact, his roommate had taken the phone from him and was the one to solidify the interview. 

This was a mistake, you thought to yourself and right as you spun around on your heel, the front door opened. 

“Are you the reporter?” His voice is muffled, a bowl of pasta in his hand as he keeps the door open with his foot.  _Oh, great – real classy,_  you think yourself. The temptation to roll your eyes is heavy, but instead, you turn back around and nod. 

“That’s me. [Y/N] [L/N], from the Daily Reporter.” You extend your hand, ready to shake his. The first thing you notice are his eyes – they’re an icy blue color and they’re mesmerizing. They almost don’t look real as if they’re a pair of contacts, but you know they aren’t. His hand shaking yours brings you out of your thoughts, his brows furrowing. You must’ve been staring.  _Shit._

“Yeah, cool. Let's just get this over with.” He said, keeping the door open as you walk through. 

The house was small and plain. Empty enough to look new but full enough to look as if people actually lived in it. According to your boss, the kid and his roommate were hardly ever home. They ran their own business through a van, traveled often, and this was the only chance for an interview you had. Your eyes scanned quickly over the house, taking it all in. 

“We can do the interview wherever,” He spoke before taking another bite of his pasta, stepping in front of you. Your eyes looked over his shoulder, gazing into the living room. 

“The living room is fine.” You gesture behind him, offering a smile in his direction. 

The Demon Hunter led the way, allowing you two to get set up in the living room and get comfortable. Once you had your laptop pulled open and your recorder set on the coffee table, a question dawned upon you. 

“Is your roommate around? I know she was the one who wanted the interview to happen –”

“Nico’s working on the van – But I’m sure you know  _all_  about that.” He dragged his final words out, a hint of annoyance dancing behind them. Setting his bowl down on the coffee table, his gaze met yours. His facial expression explained it all: he was not excited about this. You raised your eyebrows, leaning back into the cushions. 

“Look, kid – I get it. Your roommate sets up an interview for you, you don’t wanna do it but you’re forced to. I don’t wanna be here either, but you gotta suck it up. It’ll give you some publicity and who knows, maybe it’ll help get your business going.”

He scoffed, his eyes rolling. “Trust me, I don’t want any more business calls after all this.”

“You fought a tree –” You noted, watching his eyebrows raise. He almost looked offended, his facial expression becoming even more displeased. 

“You don’t even know what happened, do you?” He asked abruptly, cutting you off. Vexed chuckles followed his words, his head tilting to the side. “Do you even know my name?” 

“I –  _Look_  – Of course I know your name.” You stammered, your brain going wild.  _Oh shit,_  what was his name? You gulped, running a hand through your hair; it was a nasty habit you had whenever you got nervous. 

The demon hunter scoffed before standing up, his lips pressing themselves together. “I knew this was a bad idea and not fucking worth it.” 

His name dawned on you at that moment. “ _Nero,_  please sit back down.” You pleaded, your [E/C] orbs staring up at him. Your tone was laced with sympathy, a tactic you had learned in school. You needed to act as if you sympathized with the interviewee; it would give them the feeling they needed to open up about their experience. 

The moment you said his name, his gaze met yours. Nero’s eyebrows furrowed and for a second, he looked as if he was contemplating sitting back down. Silence filled the entire living room, your gazes never drifting away from one another. It felt like an eternity and it gave you the chance to really look at his eyes again. They looked like shards of ice, they were so cold and yet, so warm at the same time. “You really have no idea what happened, do you?” He finally asked, his facial expression dropping to one of curiosity. 

“Honestly, no. I have no clue and to be frank, I really didn’t want to come here today.” You giggled quietly, your cheeks turning a light pink color. “I write the lifestyle columns for the paper. I don’t write about gigantic trees threatening humanity typically.” You quipped, shrugging at your own words. 

You could swear, you saw his lips curve into a slight smile for a quick second; as if he had gained some amusement from your honesty. A sigh fell from his lips while he sat back down, running a hand through his short silver hair. You looked over his face for a moment, the realization of how attractive he was dawning upon you. If you weren’t on duty, you’d almost considering throwing your number at him. He was cute – almost adorable in a way, but you could tell he came with a lot of baggage. (He fought demons for a living and defeated a demon inside a fucking tree, of course he would come with baggage.) 

“Well, I guess I have to explain then.” He said in a courteous manner, rolling his eyes at his own statement. 

The interview went on for a solid hour in a half, with brief intermissions of laughter between the two of you. You found yourself intrigued by how open he was being, and yet, how secretive he was. You knew there was only so much he could say, but you still found yourself drawn to the topic. You couldn’t help but wonder if this is how the rest of the geeks in the world felt when it came to this. When the interview began ending, you felt a hint of sadness forming in your heart. A part of you didn’t want it to end and you found yourself not wanting to stand up from your spot on the couch. After a few moments of silence between you and Nero, you finally sighed as you began gathering your materials. It didn’t take long to pack up your laptop and make sure the recorder had stopped recording. 

As you reached the front door, you turned around to face him a final time. “I know we started off rocky, but I truly had a great time doing this.” You stated, a genuine smile curving across your delicate features. Nero chuckled, nodding his head. 

“Rocky is one way to describe it. I’m glad we did it, too.” 

Silence filled the corridor and usually, you would have found it extremely awkward but between the two of you, it was almost normalized. It wasn’t strange and the way you two looked at each other, you could almost feel a surge of electricity running between you. It was as if you the two of you were communicating and yet, weren’t vocally speaking. It was odd and yet, not odd at the same time.

Your lips pressed themselves together, nodding for the final time. “I should go.” You gestured at the front door before reaching down to the handle. 

“[Y/N], you wanna get a drink sometime?” Nero blurted out, his expression almost shocked by his own surge of confidence. 

Before you had the chance to stop yourself, you nodded your head immediately. “I’d love that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> send requests to my [tumblr](https://nero-spardas.tumblr.com) if you want more of these!


End file.
